1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast receiver and a booting method of the digital broadcast receiver and, most particularly, to a digital broadcast receiver and a booting method of the digital broadcast receiver that can perform fast booting while ensuring maximum system security.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the remarkable evolution in the digital technology, digitalization is being accelerated not only in general households but also throughout the entire industry. However, such evolution in digital technology has brought about a wide range of advantages as well as disadvantages (or side effects). For example, hacking may correspond to one of the main side effects. Unlike in the analog era, due to the unlimited provision of time and space in the digital era, the number of hacking attempts is increasing, and such attempts are causing a considerable amount of damage and loss. With the recent introduction and increasing supply of smart phones and smart TVs, hacking attempts are becoming more frequent and constant in the industrial work fields as well as general households or personal digital devices.
When the power of a digital device is turned on, a booting process of the device is executed. The booting process also includes a system security checking process, which verifies whether or not a security breach (or compromise) or hacking attempt has occurred in the corresponding digital device. The major issues in the recent digital devices include the above-described security issue and also the issue on how to reduce the booting time.
In conclusion, digital devices require to be ensured with minimized booting time as well as maximum security. However, there are limitations in resolving such problems and satisfying the associated requirements by simply enhancing the performance of a CPU (Central Processing Unit) included in the digital devices. Furthermore, if either one of the security issue and the booting issue is reinforced and enhanced, there is a problem of having to abandon the improvement of the other issue.